Damn It Danny
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: There is a list of things Danny and his friends shouldn't do... but... during senior year with no PP and no one else knowing the secret... well... Danny and his friends no longer give a ghostly rats ass. This is just humor and maybe a bit of bashing and some OOC. Feel free to send me suggestions! Protective! Trio and Jazz. Protective! Ishiyama. Snarky!Trio. Cute and clueless! Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Things Danny Phantom is not allowed to do**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing! And what if Phantom Planet didn't happen and Danny and his friends just gave up during Senior Year and decided to act like themselves? Or…well…maybe slightly OOC versions of themselves? This is what! AU OOC)**

 _Rule # 1: Danny is not allowed to cook. No Fenton aside from Jazz is able to cook._

 _Rule # 2: Don't talk to Danny about his eating schedule around others. They will find it horrible and some will freak out._

 _-LINE BREAKING!_

To be completely fair… This one was all the Home Ec teachers fault. Danny, Sam, Tucker, hell even Jazz tried to tell her that Danny literally could not cook anything more complicated than toast to save his half-life.

Those were _literally_ Jazz's words.

The teacher brushed it off as simply bad experiences or inexperienced cooks trying something they weren't ready for…

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BRING HOTDOGS TO LIFE?!" The Home Ec teacher, Mrs. Cutler, screeched as the class made a hasty barricade out of the lunch room tables since they had been using the lunch hall as the Home Ec classroom. The original classroom had been trashed by Lunch Lady two days ago and yet to be fully repaired.

"I'M A FENTON! THERE'S A REASON WE LIVE OFF OF TOAST AND CEREAL!" Danny yelled back as he hurried to the kitchen and grabbed several knives and forks, blasting a few hotdogs when no one was looking.

"WE WARNED YOU!" Two separate voices, one female and one male, yelled at the teacher as the rest of the school finally regained their bearings as they stared at the proceedings, having just come in for lunch.

There were walking talking green ghostly _hotdogs_ attacking the Home Ec class and slowly turning their attentions to their new prey. Valerie was cursing in her head, she didn't expect this and she had no chance to get ghost hunting gar out to take down the weenies not without exposing herself!

"Quick get to cover!" Mrs. Cutler yelped when she noticed the others walking into the lunchroom. Lancer just stared at the Hotdogs for a moment before sitting down at one table still in its normal place and began drinking his coffee straight from his thermos. He had not had enough coffee to deal with this today.

The rest of the students were shoved behind the barricade which was quickly reinforced by the other teachers who began blocking themselves in.

"Sam! Tuck!" Danny yelled coming back from the kitchen loaded down with knives and forks, some of which were thrown to his friends who jumped out of the barricade despite protests and began forking the living wienies.

"Fenton toss me a knife!" Ishiyama called when one hotdog trying to escape Sam got a little too close for comfort, she caught the knife without even thinking about it and went to work slicing and stabbing anything that approached her or the barricade and glowed green.

Within minutes the four hotdog slayers had finished exterminating the hotdogs and the others slowly poked their heads out from where they had been ducking within the barricade to avoid any thrown condiments.

"Well…this wasn't as bad as your mom's last attempt at the Thanksgiving Turkey." Sam said trying for optimistic as she slowly helped right the tables that had once been a shield.

"You're telling me. That one nearly took off Jazz's head." Danny said with a half laugh as he went to work cleaning up the mess.

"I've heard of cooking things to Death mister Fenton but I don't think it was supposed to be taken literally." Ishiyama said a bit breathy as she set down the knife she had been using on a nearby table and went about checking the other students and teachers for injuries. Fenton and his friends were fine and would check each other, she's seen them do it before. Well… she's seen Sam and Tucker check Danny while Danny checked them.

"He didn't even mean to do it. To be fair though…we _did_ warn her that he can't cook to save his half-life." Tucker said coming to his friends defense although he was a bit amused.

"No Fenton aside from Jazz can. I don't even know how you survived as a child when your parents would spend days on an invention." Sam said casually as she looked at Danny who looked her dead in the eyes. Ishiyama's head snapped up as alarms rang in it, a glance with Lancer showed that it had alarmed him too. Days without food as a child? Left alone while his parents worked on an invention?

"Jazz is a good cook. And besides. I know how to survive off of toast and cereal…as long as mom didn't make the toast that is." Danny said completely serious as he swept up the mess, making a mental note to feed it to Cujo later.

"Your dad burns toast so bad the _ghost_ animals wouldn't eat it. Your mom… her cooking is a literal weapon! It's probably a good thing Jazz did most of the cooking growing up." Tucker said with a snort while Danny paused for a moment and looked at the massacred weenies.

"And I'm not much better… I'm glad my sister loves me." Danny said making Sam and Tucker snort as well.

"We are too. Seriously aside from when she cooked or you stay to eat at our places… how often do you actually eat?" Sam asked looking at Danny who paused and looked thoughtful.

"Danny that wasn't rhetorical." Sam said turning to look at Danny who frowned in confusion.

"Does school food count? If so I have at least one meal a day not provided by you two or Jazz." Danny said tilting his head at Sam like a puppy while Ishiyama was taking deep breaths nearby.

"Danny!" His friends said scowling as they looked at him angrily while he flinched back and held up his hands in the universal 'no threat' sign. Ishiyama's eyes narrowed, everyone but her, Lancer, and Valerie by the looks of it, were still too shocked or dazed by the formerly ghost hotdogs to pay much attention but she saw his reaction. It was too fast, reflex. How many times has he flinched back before from loud or angry voices?

"Dude the last time you ate with either of us was at least two weeks ago!" Tucker said frowning at his friend who blinked for a moment.

"Huh." Ishiyama's blood both boiled and ran ice cold at the implications and how casual Danny sounded about it. He hadn't eaten more than one meal a day for the last two weeks and didn't even seem to notice?!

"Daniel James Fenton." Ishiyama said sternly as she grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, easily hoisting him up with one hand.

Too light, not healthy, much too light. Were the first thoughts in Ishiyama's mind as Danny yelped and squirmed in her grip as she walked over to a table and dropped him in the seat.

"Sit and if you move before I get back I'll have you in detention for the rest of your life." Ishiyama growled as she stalked off into the kitchen and began cooking.

"How do you think she'd react to the half detention?" Tucker asked snickering and earning a snort from Sam while Danny looked just as confused and surprised as everyone else at the principle's behavior as she walked back into the room with a steaming plate in her hand.

"Eat as much as you can without getting sick. Here. This is my home address and both my phone numbers. If you're hungry and your sister or friends aren't there then call me or just show up at the door. I don't care which but you will be having dinner at my house at least once a week to make sure you actually eat." Ishiyama said placing a plate of grilled fish, rice, and veggies in front of Danny before slipping him a paper.

"You can show up at my house as well Mr. Fenton. Only one meal a day isn't good for you. You could die of starvation or malnutrition if you don't eat right." Lancer said looking worriedly at Danny who blinked up at them in shock before giving a beautiful smile that stunned everyone. It almost looked like he was glowing and crystals were sparkling around him.

"Thank you." Danny said genuinely and sincerely grateful as he turned to begin eating the lunch Ishiyama had made.

Everyone relaxed for a moment although Ishiyama nearly panicked at Danny's next casually stated words.

Tucker just snorted and Sam face-palmed while groaning out 'Damn it Danny'.

"I appreciate it but you don't have to worry so much! I'm already half-dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Danny Phantom is not allowed to do**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing! And read last chapter)**

 _Rule # 3: Danny is not a ghostly love guru and is not allowed to give ghosts dating advice, especially during school hours._

 _Rule # 4: Don't mention a ghost trying to attack Danny in front of most people. If they don't call his parents then they will try to protect him themselves whether they have experience fighting ghosts or not._

 _-LINE BREAKING!_

"Kid! Quick I need some advice!" Johnny 13 said yelping as he drove his motorbike straight into the high school cafeteria and parked it next to where Danny was forced to sit beside Principal Ishiyama so that the woman could make sure he was actually eating. She had been serious about forcing him to eat supper at her house once a week and she was not afraid to drag him to her house and force feed him if she had to.

One confused man had seen her dragging Danny who looked surprised and shocked and tried to stop her, mistaking her intentions. He was sent to the hospital with a broken jaw thanks to a punch to the face from the slim principals fist. Danny made sure to call her or show up at her house once a week for supper, and the ghosts were too scared to interrupt since she handed the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady both their own ghostly rears when they tried to attack him.

Of course that was before she ripped into the Lunch Lady about trying to attack a half starved boy who did not have enough to eat. To say the Lunch Lady was horrified at the lack of meat he ate because they kept attacking was an understatement. She has popped up four times in the last two weeks to make sure he ate something.

"Johnny? What did you do this time, get a speeding ticket?" Danny asked looking at the ghost confused while Ishiyama was halfway out of her seat standing protectively in front of the senior boy who was smaller than most freshmen.

"Very funny brat but no! Kitty and I got into a fight again and-" Johnny began making Sam nearly choke on her salad.

"You're coming to Danny for dating advice?" Sam asked once she cleared her airway.

"Why not ask me?" Tucker asked still convinced he was a chick magnet.

"Dude even your imaginary girlfriends dump you and everyone in the Ghost Zone knows it. Skulker comes to get advice from you all the time doesn't he?" Johnny asked looking at Danny and waving off Tucker whose jaw dropped while Sam busted out laughing.

"Skulker gets in fights with Ember because of his obsession with hunting me." Danny deadpanned causing Ishiyama, who had been relaxing to tense and glare dangerously. A ghost was obsessed with hunting the poor half-starved boy?

"Yeah we know that much but what does he do?" Johnny asked desperately as he looked at Danny who gave him a flat look.

"Let me put it like this. He gets into a fight with Ember about hunting me…and then he comes here to hunt me." Danny said flatly making Johnny blink before staring at him in disbelief. Turning to Sam and Tucker he saw them nodding in agreement.

"Well how do I get Kitty to forgive me?" Johnny asked near pleading with Danny who sighed and reached for his wallet.

"Look Kitty likes flowers right?" Danny asked making Johnny nod.

"Yeah she loves Tulips and Lilacs. Used to have a garden full of them when we were alive." Johnny said with a fond smile of remembrance.

"Alright about ten minutes down the road west of here there's a little flower shop run by a woman named Ivory. Keep your eyes open or you'll miss it. Go inside and tell her Danny sent you and tell her what flowers Kitty likes. She'll hook you up and here. You don't have any real world money on you so take this to pay for it." Danny said sighing as he handed over twenty dollars to the biker who looked at him thankfully.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." Johnny said gratefully as he got back on his bike and roared out of the cafeteria.

"…If Kitty breaks up with him over those flowers you know he'll try to kill you right?" Tucker asked looking at Danny who snorted.

"Nah that won't happen. Ivory will hook him up with a bouquet that's sure to surprise Kitty. Besides…those two break up at least once a week." Danny said waving it off before a gasp of white mist came from his mouth.

"Are you cold Danny?" Ishiyama asked fretting over the boy who had just slammed his head into the table.

"Whelp! I got into another fight with Ember and-" Skulker came flying into the cafeteria, only pausing when Principal Ishiyama threw a knife at him with a glare on her face.

"If you ghosts don't let this boy actually eat something I'm going to neuter every last one of you!" Ishiyama said glaring at the ghost who went pale, if that was even possible.

"And take away Ember's favorite toy. Skulker arguing with her about hunting me and then coming here to hunt me is not a good idea!" Danny said looking pale at Ishiyama's threat as well before looking at Skulker who pouted a bit and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah and what would you suggest whelp?" Skulker asked trying to look intimidating and instead looking more like a moody teenager in a metal body.

"Look Ember likes music, that much is obvious. So why don't you just go to a music store and get her some of her favorite artists or a new guitar? I have ten dollars on me now so here. Take it and get her a nice CD or some Music Sheets for songs she likes." Danny said sighing heavily as he took his remaining ten dollars out of his wallet and handed it to the ghostly hunter who scowled slightly.

"Fine. If this doesn't work I'm hanging your pelt on the living room wall." Skulker threatened only to back up when Ishiyama growled at him for the threat, picking up Sam's knife with clear intents to use it.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say. Just…go make up with your girlfriend…and how the heck did I become the Love Guru for Ghosts?" Danny waved the threat off casually and rolled his eyes.

"…Whelp do you not notice at least five different females, human and ghost, who are after you?" Skulker asked staring at Danny in disbelief when the boy blinked up at him curiously.

"Why are they after me?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side innocently and making Skulker face-palm, as well as Sam. Tucker hit the floor laughing.

"Damn it Danny." Sam said sighing heavily.

"I feel bad for Princess Dorathea now. You're as naïve as Youngblood." Skulker said sighing as he left the cafeteria while Danny looked even more confused and almost insulted.

"How am I-" Danny began to ask only to stop when Ishiyama patted the top of his head with a smile, setting her knife back down.

"Don't worry about it Danny. Just finish your lunch…and if any of those ghosts try to attack you let me know alright?" Ishiyama asked smiling down at the boy who looked up at her confused and curious.

"Okay? Don't know why though." Danny said shrugging it off and turning back to his lunch. His words had his principal and quite a few others making mental notes to get more ghost hunting weapons. Sam and Tucker thought it was cute and hilarious when Ishiyama refused to let him out of her sight for the rest of the day, even 'kidnapping' him to her house for the weekly supper and a 'sleepover' where she nearly throttled Technus for waking them both up at three in the morning.

"They attack me like once or twice a day anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Danny Phantom is not allowed to do**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing! And read last chapter)**

 _Rule # 5: Don't tell Skulker that Danny is unable to fight back when he's at school. It's not true and besides…Ishiyama is protective._

 _Rule # 6: Don't speak of Danny's injuries in front of others, especially Ishiyama. She will go berserk on whoever did it._

 _-LINE BREAKING!_

"Well then Whelp. Any last words?" Skulker asked grinning as he cornered Danny Fenton in the school hallways two weeks later, the boy looking around for a weapon or distraction almost desperately. Not wanting to reveal himself to the others just yet. Why the heck was Tucker recording this on his PDA?! Help him already!

"Tell Walker he needs a breath mint?" Danny asked making Skulker snort slightly as he powered up his gun and took aim at the small 18 year old.

"You know I don't usually curse." That voice…Skulker paled at that voice while Danny looked up wide eyed.

"But I think I'll make an exception this time." The woman continued as a blast of ecto-energy knocked Skulker away from his prize and down the hall.

"Stay the fuck away from Danny." Ishiyama growled out as she stalked forward, keeping her ecto-gun aimed at Skulker as she got closer to the surprised half-ghost.

"You alright there Danny?" Ishiyama asked worriedly although she never took her eyes off of the ghost who paled at the sight of her holding an ecto-gun in one hand and a glowing green knife in the other.

"I'm mostly in one piece." Danny said slowly as he held his bleeding shoulder where Skulker had shot him earlier. Ishiyama glanced over and turned livid at the sight of the blood on Danny's shirt as the boy held his injured shoulder.

"Your ass is mine ghost!" Ishiyama snarled as she shot at Skulker who was almost intangible he was so pale, before the ghostly hunter took off trying to escape the principal.

"Oh no you don't! No one hurts my students and gets away with it! Get back here!" Ishiyama snarled as she chased the ghost up and down the hallway, Skulker apparently forgetting that he was a ghost as he ran for his afterlife.

"You see yourself as a hunter. Well guess what Ghost Zones greatest Failure? You hurt my student again and you will be my prey!" Ishiyama growled as she continued to shoot after Skulker as he tried to dive out the window, breaking it in the process.

"And stay out of my school!" Ishiyama yelled after him as she threw the glowing green knife through the window and nailed him in the backside.

"Are you okay Danny?" Ishiyama asked turning her attention back to the nearly dying of laughter boy who was still clutching his shoulder as he collapsed to the floor laughing his head off.

"Let me see." Ishiyama said gently as she didn't let the boy answer, striding over to him and kneeling down to roll up his shirt sleeve to reveal his shoulder.

"That's a horrible burn. I see that ghost again and his girlfriend will be a mourner." Ishiyama growled as she exposed the nasty burnt skin on Danny's shoulder while Danny finally calmed down from his laughter.

"Come on Danny. Let's get you to the nurses office so I can patch that up." Ishiyama said helping the boy stand and glaring at anyone who got in her way as she nearly marched the boy to the nurses office. Sam and Tucker following behind her amused as Tucker posted the video of Ishiyama chasing away Skulker on YouTube and Facebook and any other Social Media sight one could name.

"Did he hit you anywhere else?" Ishiyama asked making Danny nod and show a burn on his stomach, also exposing several other scars and some rather prominent muscles.

"I'll feed him to a plant." Ishiyama growled as she went about wrapping the wounds gently and patting Danny's head when he was done.

"Why? These aren't the worst ones I've ever gotten. Besides I barely felt those." Danny asked confused as he looked up at the woman whose face became blank for a moment as she realized all the other scars on his stomach had to come from somewhere.

"How did you get such impressive pain tolerance?" Ishiyama asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Ghost attacks and my parents inventions malfunctioning." Danny said without thinking about it.

"I'm killing all of the ghosts that have hurt you and will be having a serious conversation with your parents." Ishiyama growled as she began to examine and treat all of his newer wounds while Danny blinked up at her curiously.

"Why? They never notice and besides none of these hurt near as much as the portal accident from Freshman Year." Danny asked curiously and making Sam sigh.

"Damn it Danny." That seemed to be her new catch phrase since she uttered it at least once a day now.

"Dude you were nearly killed by the portal accident." Tucker said frowning at Danny.

"Only half-killed!" Danny protested while Ishiyama blew her lid at this. The kids out in the hall winced at her yell, oh boy were the Fenton parents in for it now. Ishiyama refused to let Danny go home for more than a week because of that information.

"One of your parents inventions did WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Things Danny Phantom is not allowed to do**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing! And read last chapter)**

 _Rule # 7: Don't tell Spectra Danny has confidence Issues because of his family or girls, seriously just don't do it._

 _Rule # 8: Don't let or dare Danny to build anything, he comes from a family of geniuses and despite his grades he is one too._

 _-LINE BREAKING!_

"Ms. Spectra?" Paulina asked stopping and looking surprised when she saw the former guidance counselor looking like an evil villain as she nearly flew into the cafeteria.

"Well well I heard that the little brat had confidence issues and just had to come and see." The red haired ghost counselor said looking straight at Danny who was looking at her confused.

"…Huh?" Danny asked looking at the woman confused.

"I heard from a little birdy that girls and your family has finally broken your confidence down to zero. Not that you, you self-sacrificing moron, had any confidence to begin with. You were just all about the putting yourself in danger for everyone thing and acted like a cocky little shit to back it up." Spectra said rolling her eyes at the boy who continued looking confused.

"Guys…I can't tell. Is the crazy ghost counselor concerned about me or just looking for a weakness?" Danny asked looking at his friends who shrugged slightly while Ishiyama and the rest of the cafeteria felt the air leave their lungs. The former student counselor was a ghost?!

"Dude you fought her more than we have so you know her better. If you can't tell how could we?" Tucker asked logically and making Ishiyama's hand reach for the knife on the table. Another ghost attacking the boy? Oh why didn't she just get him a giant bubble so he could be safe and sound?

"Why would I be concerned about you? I just want to get rid of you so I can finally get all the misery I need to be young forever." Spectra said although she looked a bit flustered at someone implying she was concerned about the boy. He was good source of misery okay?

"I hear there's a new facial cream you could try instead. The commercial said it was about twenty bucks, just go down the road a mile or two and into the sto-" Danny yelped when he was cut off by Ishiyama pulling him backwards so that he didn't get hit with the ecto-blast a now angry Spectra launched at him when several students started snickering.

"Why do all the ghosts come after you?!" Ishiyama asked annoyed as she threw her knife at Spectra, glaring at the former student counselor who looked at her surprised at the reaction.

"Because I'm a half-dead little shit who keeps stopping all of their evil plots to kill people and/or take over the world?" Danny asked more than said, as if it were a test as he looked up at the woman with wide eyed innocently confused eyes. Honestly he thought she knew his secret by now…oh well.

"That was a question not an answer… _why_ was that phrased like a question?" Ishiyama asked sighing as she looked at the boy who grinned up at her but didn't answer her.

"Oh hey you remember the gadgets we were talking about yesterday? I built some." Danny said completely changing the subject as he dug around in his pocket before withdrawing what looked like a normal nail file, a butterfly shaped hair clip, a regular hair pin, and a charm bracelet with several charms on them.

"You built several highly advanced gadgets designed for blending in and protecting ones self in a _single night_?" Ishiyama asked staring at the boy in disbelief while he beamed up at her and nodded.

"See and since Spectra's here that means you can have demonstrations on what they do since I built extra!" Danny said withdrawing another set of the accessories from his pocket with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh god. Fenton what do they do?" Tetslaff asked looking ready to bury her head in her hands as she stared at the boy.

"Wait…what was that about demonstrations?" Spectra asked confused. This wasn't going the way she planned!

"See the nail file is just like the lipstick blaster, just aim and shoot." Danny said grinning as he shot at Spectra who yelped and dodged the unexpected attack.

"The Butterfly Bomb, toss it and…" Danny threw the Butterfly clip he was holding at Spectra, knocking her backwards when it exploded in her face after impact. Everyone was gaping at the explosion the small hair clip had produced.

"This one isn't really for combat, more for in case you lock your keys in your car or something. It's specially made to alter to fit any lock, enabling you to essentially pick any and every lock." Danny explained holding up the normal hair clip while jaws dropped further.

"Finally the Multifunction Bracelet. As the name implies it has multiple functions. See this one is another little bomb. This one is an ecto-gun. This one is a taser for human attackers, and this one is a drill in case the lock pick doesn't work or gets lost." Danny explained as he demonstrated what each little charm on the bracelet could do, grinning eagerly as he looked up at Ishiyama who was staring at him in disbelief.

"How on earth did you manage to build these in a single night?" The science teacher asked gaping and near drooling at the technology the small boy with bad grades had made.

"Oh it's simple. All I had to do was figure out the correct mechanics and then test them and make sure they work, and then compact them into the form chosen. I chose the more feminine appearance because they were for Principal Ishiyama since she gave me the idea for them." Danny blabbered on about the mechanics and the appropriate chemicals that went into the machines he had built, which had the mechanic and chemistry teachers near salivating at the gold mine the boy had made.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? It wasn't anything big, the hardest part was making the charm bracelet." Danny asked cluelessly when he took a breather and noticed everyone, even Spectra, gaping at him in disbelief.

"Dude…you can't just build this, prove you're just as much of a genius inventor as your parents and then say it wasn't anything big!" Tucker said staring at Danny in amused disbelief and a bit of shock. _He_ was supposed to be the techno-geek not Danny!

"Why not? It wasn't that hard…I could make more like them easily." Danny looked confused as he looked around at all of the shocked students and teachers.

Sam's palm met her face. Then she said what seemed to be her newest catchphrase and the one sentence every senior has said at least once within the last few weeks.

"God damn it Danny!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Things Danny Phantom is not allowed to do**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing! And read last chapter)**

 _Rule # 9: Don't let Danny go to the doctors office for anything. Even a checkup. You and the doctor both will be horrified._

 _Rule # 10: Don't ask Danny where he gets his scars and why he can laugh off most painful things._

 _-LINE BREAKING!_

"Do I have to go to the Doctors office? I'm not as scared of them as Tucker is but I don't like them." Danny said pouting as he looked at the woman who was driving him to the hospital with an angry scowl on her face.

"Yes. That is swelling and looks to be a bad sprain or possibly even a break. You need to have it looked at." Ishiyama said gritting her teeth. That stupid metal ghost Danny called Skulker had gotten in a lucky shot before she chased him from the school again, and now she was taking the poor tiny boy to the hospital to get his arm looked at. She'd call his parents but…well some of the things he's told her concerning them had her more than a little concerned about his home life.

"Really? Huh…didn't even feel it…" Danny said blinking down at his wrist which was swelling rapidly for a little while before stopping.

"…How could you not feel that?" Ishiyama asked her voice low, she had a good idea on why he couldn't feel it and she hoped she was wrong.

"I've had worse." Danny shrugged easily, causing Ishiyama to _floor_ _it_. Nope of course he would prove her idea true.

"Alright kid. You haven't been to a checkup in a while so we have to do that first and then we can wrap that up for you." The doctor said looking at Danny and sweating under Ishiyama's protective glare. The woman refused to leave the small boy by himself, despite knowing mentally that he was eighteen and not the fourteen he looked.

"Up on the scales." The doctor said motioning for the boy to get on the scales, causing Danny to frown and do so.

"This can't be right." The doctor said frowning heavily as he checked the boys weight.

"Hey can you bring me a new scale? This one has to be busted." The doctor asked a nearby nurse who was passing by, causing the woman to nod and fetch the requested item. When she came back Danny sighed as he stepped up onto the scale making the doctor look at it and shake his head.

"Two busted scales? How?" The doctor asked confused by the weight the scales showed him. There was no way that it was the right weight, the boy looked perfectly healthy!

"Why what's it say?" Ishiyama asked worriedly and making Danny wince when he saw the doctor glance at her before looking back at Danny with piercing eyes.

"It says that this young man only weighs seventy five pounds." The Doctor said causing the can that Ishiyama had been holding to be crunched up into a mess of metal and some soda.

"Forget once a week. You're coming to my house for supper every day." Ishiyama said her eyes dark as she growled the words out, eyeing the boys lanky frame that suddenly seemed so much smaller than it really was.

"I do have to go home some time you know." Danny pointed out looking at the woman confused and a bit worried on how she was acting.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ishiyama growled out as the doctor numbly began asking Danny to breath so that he could listen to his lungs.

"Your breathing is slow…very slow as is your heartbeat. Do you have heart or lung problems?" The doctor asked making Danny shake his head, not like he could say that he didn't need to breath.

"Well your heart is barely beating, this should be causing you immense pain. That's not even counting your wrist and yet you show no signs of pain." The doctor said looking confused and making Danny shrug his shoulders.

"I've had worse. Besides at least my heart is beating. You should hear it when I'm around ghosts. You'd swear I didn't have a heartbeat at all." Danny said with a grin, only for the grin to fade when he heard the armrests on Ishiyama's chair snap. He gulped at the more growled than said words that slipped from his principals lips.

"Damnit Danny. Are you trying to make me go off on a murder spree?"


End file.
